Mixed reality, also known as hyper reality, refers to the integration of physical (i.e., real-world) and virtual (i.e., computer-generated) objects in an environment presented to a user such that the physical and virtual objects appear to co-exist and affect/influence each other in real-time. Mixed reality is typically enabled via a wearable or mobile device that includes a camera for capturing the user's real-world surroundings and a display for presenting the mixed reality environment to the user. Examples of such devices include headsets, smartphones, smartglasses, and the like.
In many mixed reality applications, a user that is wearing/using a mixed reality device will observe and interact with other real-world individuals, such as people within the vicinity of the device user, as part of the mixed reality experience provided by the application. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have features that leverage mixed reality to enrich these person-to-person interactions.